


On a Train

by Samunderthelights



Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance, Wolfstar Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: When their friends leave them on their own on the train, Sirius and Remus decide to have a little fun.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Wolfstar Bingo 2020





	On a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's my third story for [Wolfstar Bingo 2020](https://wolfstarbingo2020.tumblr.com/). For this one I used the prompt 'public sex'.  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

“We’ll be right back,” Lily says, grabbing James’ hand and pulling him up to his feet. “We’re just going to say hello to everyone.”

Lily has an excited smile on her face, but James rolls his eyes behind her back, and Remus and Sirius can’t help but laugh as they watch them leave their train compartment.

“Poor James,” Remus laughs.

“She just wants to show off.” Sirius shrugs, looking out of the glass door to see if their friends have really left, before closing the curtain.

“Wouldn’t you?”

“If we had gotten engaged?” Sirius asks, raising an eyebrow, a teasing grin on his face. “I’d be shouting it from the rooftops, and you know it.”

“We should probably tell them we’re going out with each other first,” Remus says, his face flushing at the words.

“We will. But let them have their little moment in the spotlight first.”

Sirius places a hand on the back of Remus’ neck, and he pulls him in for a kiss, and although their friends have left, and the curtain is closed, Remus quickly pulls away.

“What?” Sirius laughs. “No one’s here.”

“But what if…”

“No one cares, Moony.” Sirius shrugs, and he can tell that Remus is about to come up with a dozen arguments as to why they cannot and should not be doing this. But then his face relaxes, and he flashes a nervous smile before kissing him.

But when Sirius slides his hand up his thigh, it makes him back away again.

“We’re on a train, Sirius! Lily and James could come in any second!” Remus exclaims, his voice coming out all wrong, but it only makes Sirius laugh. “We could be expelled for this!”

“When has anyone ever been expelled from Hogwarts for having sex?” Sirius asks, raising an eyebrow, but when Remus glares at him, he shakes his head, smiling to himself. “Do you honestly think Dumbledore cares? But fine, I’ll keep my hands to myself all year. There will be no kissing, no sucking…”

Remus shuts Sirius up by kissing him, the memory of what they had done just last night, flashing before his eyes. He can feel Sirius palming his cock through his trousers, and as much as the risk of being caught is still on his mind, right now he doesn’t even care. All he wants is for his boyfriend to touch him.

“Close your eyes,” Sirius whispers into his ear, the words making the adrenaline rush through Remus’ veins.

Remus does as he is told, and he quickly feels Sirius leaving his side. It almost makes him open his eyes and ask him where the hell he thinks he’s going. But he trusts Sirius more than anyone else, so he keeps his eyes closed, and within seconds, he feels him sitting down on the floor, gently pushing apart his knees so he can get in between them.

“Sirius…”

Sirius shushes him, as he unzips his trousers, and before Remus’ thoughts have even fully caught up with him, he can feel Sirius take his cock into his mouth.

It makes him gasp for air, his eyes opening from the pure shock at the sensation, and he clasps his hand over his mouth when he hears himself moaning out.

“Is that good?” Sirius laughs, a knowing grin on his face.

“You’re killing me.”

“I hope not.” Sirius grins, before getting back to it.

Remus has to bite down on his fist to keep quiet, but just watching Sirius’s head bobbing up and down, watching his eyes water, that goddamned grin still on his face, it’s just too much.

“Fuck!” he blurts out. “You…”

Before he can finish what he was going to say, the door opens. Lily and James are standing there, Lily with a smile on her face, looking flushed from talking to their friends. She opens her mouth to say something, but when she sees what they have just walked into, she clasps her hand over her mouth.

“You dirty…,” James laughs.

“James!” Lily warns him. “I’m so sorry. We should have knocked, or…”

Remus is too embarrassed to say anything, and only now does it occur to him that his cock is still on show. So he quickly zips up his trousers, but it only makes things that more uncomfortable.

“We should ehm…”

“Give us a minute?” Sirius suggests, making James shake his head, laughing. “What? At least let us finish up here.”

“Let’s go,” Lily quickly says, dragging James away and closing the door again. But their interruption has killed the mood, at least for Remus, because now all he can see is the horrified look on Lily’s face.

“Want me to ehm…?” Sirius asks, nudging his head into the direction of his boyfriend’s crotch. But when he sees the embarrassed look on Remus’ face, he already knows the answer. So he sits down next to him, and he wraps an arm around his waist as he lays his head down on his shoulder.

“We’ll try again tonight.”

“What, with James in the room?”

“He doesn’t care.” Sirius shrugs. “We’ll figure out ways to get together, okay?”

“How are we supposed to face them now?” Remus mumbles. “They saw…”

“It could have been worse.” Sirius shrugs again, and when Remus looks at him, and he sees the mischief in his eyes, he can’t help but laugh.

“If they had come in a minute later…”

“And look at the bright side, at least now we won’t have to sit them down to tell them we’re going out.”

“What? Them walking in on you sucking my cock was less awkward than sitting them down to tell them?” Remus laughs, the smile on his boyfriend’s face only growing bigger.

There is a knock on the door, and it makes them both look up.

“Have you finished yet?”

“Sure,” Sirius laughs, and when Lily and James comes back in, Lily’s face is still flushed. “Sorry about that.”

“Does this mean that you two are… well…,” Lily tries, but as soon as her eyes meet Remus’, she quickly looks away.

“What Lily is trying to ask is, is this a casual thing, or is it more than that?” James explains. “I told her you guys were probably just… you know…”

“Were probably just…” Sirius grins. “What?”

“You know… helping each other out,” James tries.

“I don’t know,” Sirius says, looking at Remus. “Is that what’s going on here?”

Remus can feel the smile slowly but surely growing on his face, and this time when his eyes meet Lily’s, she doesn’t look away. Instead, she flashes a knowing smile, and she taps her fiancé on the arm and holds out her hand.

“What?”

“You owe me money.”

“But he just… wait, you two are dating?” James asks. “When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We just did.”

“You did not tell us, Sirius!” James laughs. “We walked in on you, that is not the same. But seriously?”

“Seriously,” Remus laughs, Sirius tightening the grip around his waist to pull him against his chest. “So… now you know.”

“I’m happy for you, guys.” Lily smiles. “But please… give us a warning next time.”

“Next time?”

“You realise you’re sharing a room with them, right?” Lily asks, it obviously only now dawning on her fiancé what this means. “You hadn’t thought of that?”

“Don’t worry.” Sirius laughs. “Next time we’ll lock the door.”

“Lock the door? But I need to sleep in there too!”

“It’s either that, or… well, you’ve just seen what your other choice is.” Sirius shrugs, obviously only teasing James, but they can tell that he is already trying to come up with reasons as to why they can’t lock him out of their room.

But when Lily tucks herself underneath his arm, his face relaxes, and he shakes his head, smiling.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner.”

“It took us a while to see it ourselves,” Remus admits, blushing as all eyes are on him. “But at least we got there in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
